List of Night at the Museum characters
Introduced in the first film * Larry Daley - Protagonist of the ''Night at the Museum ''of all three films. He starts off as a struggling, single father trying to find work. However, he finds work at a museum where everything comes to life. * Nicky Daley - The son of Larry Daley and his ex-wife, Erica. *Cecil Fredericks - One of the three main antagonists of the first film with the other two security guards, Reginald and Gus. Instead of handing them over to the authorities, Larry has them become janitors at the museum. Cecil, Reginald, and Gus appear in the third film when Larry goes to ask them about the Tablet of Ahkmenrah, explaining the tablet keeps glowing green. Portrayed by Dick Van Dyke with his younger self portrayed by Percy Hynes White in the third film. *Reginald- One of the three main antagonists of the first film with the other two security guards, Cecil and Gus. Instead of handing them over to the authorities, Larry has them become janitors at the museum. Cecil, Reginald, and Gus appear in the third film when Larry goes to ask them about the Tablet of Ahkmenrah, explaining the tablet keeps glowing green. Portrayed by Ben Cobbs in the film. *Gus - One of the three main antagonists of the first film with the other two security guards, Gus and Cecil Fredericks. Instead of handing them over to the authorities, Larry has them become janitors at the museum. Portrayed by Micky Rooney. *Theodore Roosevelt - A wax mannequin of the original Theodore Roosevelt, the twenty-sixth present of the United States. He helped inspired Larry Daley to be the man he came today and they become very close friends. Portrayed by Robin Williams *Sacagawea - Wax figure of the native American woman, Sacagawea *[[Jedediah (Night at the Museum)|'Jedediah']] - Miniature figure; cowboy who has a rivalry with Octavius, the Roman General; Always calls Larry "Gigantor" and occasionally calls him by his real name *Octavius - A miniature figure of a Roman General, has a rivalry with Jedediah. They become best friends through the series. * Introduced in the second film * [[Kahmunrah|'Kahmunrah']] * [[Al Capone (Night at the Museum)|'Al Capone']] * [[Ivan the Terrible (Night at the Museum)|'Ivan the Terrible']] * [[Napoleon Bonaparte|'Napoleon Bonaparte']] * Amelia Earhart Introduces in the third film * [[Merenkahre|'Merenkahre']] - The father of Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah and the husband of Shepseheret. After his youngest son's birth, Merenkahre had commissioned a high priest to create a tablet (with the magic from the moon god, Khonsu) that would keep the royal family together, even after death. Merenkahre's mummy was sent to British Natural History Museum. * [[Sheseheret|'Sheseheret']], the mummy of a Great Royal Wife of Merenkahre and mother of Ahkmenrah. Portrayed by Analji Jay. * 'Lancelot' - A brash Knight who falsely believes that the tablet of Ahkmenrah is the Holy Grail and will help him to Camelot. * 'Tilly '- former secondary antagonist in the film Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb. Security guard of the Natural History Museum in Britain. Played by Rebel Wilson. * 'Trixie - '''A skeleton of a triceratop, trained by Lancelot and becomes just as playful as Rexy does Category:Night at the Museum characters